


Los patinadores y el misterio misterioso de los pastelillos misteriosamente desaparecidos

by SalemAyuzawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon divergente, Fanfic, Historia Corta, Humor, M/M, One Shot, VictUuri, VictorxYuuri, comedia, pastelillos, sam's fanfics, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa
Summary: ¡Acompaña a nuestros protagonistas, los patinadores Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov y Georgie Popovich, a desmarañar el misterio que se esconde detrás de los pastelillos misteriosamente desaparecidos!¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué desaparecieron los pastelillos? ¿Qué hace Georgie en la casa del matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov? ¿Por qué hacemos tantas preguntas en la descripción? Entren y descubran la verdad y nada más que la verdad en esta emocionante y divertida historia.Advertencia: apta para todas las edades.Notas: esta historia es un one-shot que escribí como parte del primer reto del concurso Alianzas sobre el Hielo, publicada en libro correspondiente a mi lindo equipo "Risas on Ice", del género comedia.Disclaimer: los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice no me pertenecen, solo la historia que ha salido de mi alocada mente.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Los patinadores y el misterio misterioso de los pastelillos misteriosamente desaparecidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatSolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/gifts).



> Notas iniciales:
> 
> Este One-shot forma parte del reto publicado para la alianza de Escritores Sobre Hielo, dentro del género comedia, del grupo Risas on Ice.
> 
> La temática seleccionada por el OS fue: familia y lazos.
> 
> Sipnosis: Una mañana tranquila de fin de semana se torna en un aura de suspenso ante el misterio de la desaparición de unos deliciosos bocadillos propiedad de Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Qué harán nuestros patinadores favoritos para resolver el misterio?
> 
> Número de palabras: 5,472 palabras.
> 
> Las invito a leer los demás one-shot de mis compañeras que incluyen esta alianza. ¡Todos son geniales y muy divertidos! El libro se llama Risas on Ice :)
> 
> Sin más que agregar, aquí mi one-shot.

No había nada extraordinario que reportar en esa mañana sabatina dentro de un sobrio y elegante suburbio en las afueras de San Petersburgo, Rusia.

El canto de las aves era la melodía principal que animaban las vacías y ligeramente frías calles del lote de elegantes apartamentos adornados con diversos árboles frondosos que complementaban el paisaje pacífico y tranquilo del lugar.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué maravilla! 

La paz, la armonía, la quietud. El sosiego de una mañana sin contrariedades que...

—¡Noooooooooo!

El grito ensordecedor y desesperado de Yuuri Katsuki resonó en los oídos de despiertos, dormidos, personas y animales, rompiendo la serenidad que reinaba en el ambiente. 

Las aves que reposaban sobre las ramas de los árboles huyeron asustadas, algunos perritos aullaron con terror y los dos patinadores que dormían en el mismo apartamento además de Katsuki, cayeron estrepitosamente de la cama y sillón que cada uno ocupaba, agregando al grito del japonés, el sonido del golpe sordo provocado por ambas caídas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué?

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¿Cariño, qué pasó? ¿Cariño, dónde estás? —Víctor Nikiforov salió de la habitación vistiendo solo su clásica y sexy tanga negra, tropezando e intentando detenerse con los muebles en un intento desesperado de encontrar a su esposo, pues las cobijas se le habían enredado entre sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Por su parte, el moreno que se había quedado esa noche a dormir en la residencia Nikiforov-Katsuki, no atinaba cómo salir de su lío de cobijas. Georgie tenía la cabeza atorada en algún punto con ellas y mientras más movía sus manos intentando escapar, más se aprisionaba contra la suave tela que lo envolvía de cuerpo entero.

Yuuri sollozaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Sin los clásicos lentes de montura azul, el japonés tenía total libertad de tallar sus ojos sin cesar. Los hipidos que acompañaban su desgarrador llanto y los ladridos agudos de Makkachin que se sumaron a la ecuación, ayudaron a Víctor a encontrar a su esposo, una vez que el ruso se hubo deshecho de la somnolencia natural que cualquier ser humano experimentaba al despertar.

—¡Llévame a mi, llévame a mi!

Con las cobijas en la mano derecha y un pequeño moretón en su hombro izquierdo, producto del choque con la puerta de su habitación al salir, Víctor entró preocupado a la cocina. Por su imaginativa mente habían pasado ya escenarios por demás trágicos y, para qué negarlo, imposibles. 

En realidad, Víctor no tenía muchas ganas de mirar, pero el amor siempre lo puede todo, y si su Yuuri estaba en problemas, se enfrentaría el mismísimo _Criminal Picador Mutilador_ de ser posible solo por ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, tal personaje de referencia no apareció en su cocina. 

Ni un creador, ni un roedor, ni siquiera un timador... Solo Yuuri llorando a moco tendido cuál María Magdalena en una clásica representación de la Pasión durante semana santa.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó titubeante Víctor, sin saber aún cómo actuar frente a una persona desconsolada.

Víctor siempre ha considerado a Yuuri una adorable caja de sorpresas, una persona difícil de leer que suele reaccionar de formas poco convencionales a las que él pudiera imaginar. Ese era un detalle que el ruso adoraba. Consideraba Víctor que esa impredecibilidad le daba un toque único y especial a su amado esposo.

No obstante, Víctor Nikiforov no estaba preparado para la reacción de su amado y sexy Katsudon. Se pide discreción del lector, ya que las siguiente escena posee contenido sensible.

—¡Nikiforov! —en ese momento, Víctor sintió el verdadero terror. El rostro de Yuuri lo miraba con recelo reflejados en esos expresivos ojos color café—. ¡Fuiste tú!

Yuuri se acercó lloriqueando y reclamándole a su esposo. En un intento por defenderse, Víctor solo atinó en tomar distancia sosteniendo la cabeza de su marido, quien lanzaba sus puños a diestra y siniestra intentando alcanzar a la leyenda rusa del patinaje artístico.

¡Bendita diferencia de altura! Aunque Yuuri medía por encima de la media de los japoneses promedio, los siete centímetros de ventaja que tenía el ruso sobre él, impedían que Yuuri asestara uno de sus famosos _katsugolpes_ a su marido, aún cuando el más joven ponía todo su empeño en lograrlo.

—¡Tú lo hiciste, no lo niegues, fuiste tú! ¡Te odio, te odio!

Víctor, asustado, intento hacer memoria. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se le había olvidado una fecha importante? ¿Lavar los trastes, acaso? ¿Bajar la tapa del baño, quizás? Los pequeños _Víctors_ en la cabeza de Nikiforov corrían desesperados chocando entre ellos, intentando hallar la causa del enojo de su Yuuri y ante el rotundo fracaso en su desmemoriada mente, ahora corrían en círculos entre fuego y caos provocando que la cabeza del sexy ruso quedó en blanco.

Estúpidos mini _Víctors_ dramáticos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Georgie llegó a la "escena del crimen", al no poder liberarse de su prisión acolchonada, el patinador optó por arrastrarse hasta la cocina en modo gusano casi mariposa.

—No lo sé, él no me explica...

Desde su punto de vista (más bajo que el de Víctor por su ubicación), Georgie observó un recipiente abierto y unas cuantas moronas esparcidas sobre el piso. El moreno comenzaba a comprender la situación cuando el más joven de los tres captó la presencia del ruso-gusanito.

—¡Así que tienes un cómplice! —expresó Yuuri entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Víctor confundido.

—Víctor, creo que...

—¿¡Quién osó comerse mis pastelillos!?

* * *

En este punto, y aunque ya se ha aclarado el asunto, parece que todos seguimos confundidos respecto a la situación. Expliquemos un poco a continuación.

Al ser temporada de entrenamiento, el régimen alimenticio de Yuuri suele ser más estricto debido a las proximidades de las competencias. El año pasado, Yuri Plisetsky, se había alzado una vez más con la victoria, recuperando la medalla de oro que Yuuri le había arrebatado con su rutina dos años atrás. El espíritu competitivo de Yuuri, de ahora 27 años, le había instado a insistir a su entrenador y esposo, Víctor Nikiforov, establecer una dieta más rigurosa, la cual solo le permitía comer uno de sus pastelillos favoritos cada fin de semana.

Un precio muy alto por un premio aún mejor, intercambios equivalentes, como le hacen llamar en otros animes que no mencionaremos hoy.

—Entiendo ese punto —comentó Lilia sentada con elegancia en el comedor del apartamento de Víctor y Yuuri—. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué nos han llamado de emergencia en el único fin de semana que tenemos de libre antes de las competencias.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, Madame Lilia —habló Yuuri levantándose de su lugar—. Fui yo quien los convocó porque necesito de su ayuda.

Lilia observó al chico vestido con una pijama azul con figuras de tiernos caniches en él. Observó a Nikiforov, con una simple bata azul cubriendo su cuerpo y a Georgie, enredado aún en el nudo de cobijas que lo mantenían prisionero; los tres desaliñados y despeinados. Una escena por demás extraña, en opinión de la ex prima ballerina.

—Anoche u hoy, no sé, ocurrió un crimen atroz —continuó el japonés interpretando el silencio y la mirada interrogante de Lilia como un aliciente para continuar—. ¡Uno de estos dos hijos de _bludger_ se comió mis pastelillos de fresa!

La estancia se quedó en silencio, Yuuri señaló acusatoriamente a Víctor y Georgie con su dedo índice, agregándole más dramatismo al momento.

—¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! —la voz de Yuri Plisetsky se escuchó por primera vez—. ¿Quieres decir que me despertaste a las 11 de la madrugada para decirme que estos dos ancianos se comieron tu comida de cerdo? ¡No seas ridículo, Katsudon!

—¡No es por la comida! —se defendió Yuuri cruzando los brazos y componiendo uno de sus clásicos pucheros—. Ninguno de los dos quiere confesar. El amor y la amistad se basan en la confianza y si no hay confianza, ¡es imposible seguir con esto!

Antes de que Víctor pudiera reclamar acerca las palabras usadas por su esposo, una vez más, el rubio interrumpió:

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Lilia, Yakov y yo?

—Necesito que me ayuden organizando un juicio, por favor. —concluyó Yuuri con seriedad.

Yura resopló para aguantar la risa y exclamó que no tenía tiempo para gastar su día libre en babosadas, el rubio hizo el amago de levantarse de la silla; sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo.

—Está bien, te ayudaremos —la estricta voz de Lilia se dirigió al patinador japonés—. Tienes razón, la confianza es prioritaria para cualquier relación.

—¡Me opongo! —se defendió Víctor—. ¡Aquí no hay ningún crimen que buscar!

—Yo también me opongo —habló por primera vez Yakov—. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Katsuki, pero esto es ridículo.

—Discúlpeme si suena así, Señor Feltsman —intervino Yuuri—. Sé que es un asunto de baja importancia para las actividades que usted, Yura y Madame Lilia tienen planeadas para el día de hoy. Sin embargo, usted siempre ha sido una figura de autoridad para Víctor y Georgie. No me equivoco en pensar que es usted la única persona en quien puedo confiar para ser el juez que me ayude a encontrar la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Los tres patinadores rusos supieron que la batalla estaba perdida. Así de tímido e inocente como se veía, Yuuri Katsuki también podía llegar a ser un astuto manipulador.

—Esperen... en ese caso —argumentó Víctor un poco desesperado—, tengo derecho a hablar con mi abogado.

* * *

—¿Y por eso interrumpieron mi cita? —Mila observaba incrédula la escena que se presentaba ante ella. Lilia y Yakov tomando el té tranquilamente en el comedor. Yura texteando con su celular desparramado en el sillón individual de la sala de estar, mientras Georgie, Víctor y Yuuri (los tres con la ropa adecuada para presentarse ante sociedad y no morir de la vergüenza), se encargaron de explicar a la pelirroja la situación. 

Ella debió haberlo imaginado algo similar desde antes, después de todo.

—¡Por favor, Mila, ayúdanos! —solicitó Yuuri con fervor.

—¡Ay, esos ojitos de borrego no! ¡Está bien, lo haré! Comencemos de una vez o no llegaré a mi cita de las 2:30.

—¿Cuántas citas tienes al día, bruja?

—¡Las necesarias para conseguir un novio que valga la pena! —le restó importancia Mila—. ¿De quién seré abogada? ¿De Georgie?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ser abogado del calvo!

—¿Por qué no, Yurio?

—Eso es obvio, porque vas a perder.

—Yuuri, dile a Yurio que no sea grosero conmigo.

—¡No pienso hablar contigo hasta que resolvamos este asunto, Nikiforov!

—¡Silencio! —Lilia interrumpió la discusión y dejó su taza de té con delicadeza para agregar: —Sortearemos a sus abogados, de esta forma el juicio será más justo.

* * *

—Este es el juicio oral número uno. Se declara abierta la sesión. Por el señor Yuuri Katsuki, quien además es el demandante, quien dará lectura a los escritos de acusación —recitó la voz de Yakov, sentado en el sillón principal de la sala de estar del apartamento.

—Gracias —dijo Yuuri, se levantó del asiento que acupaba a la derecha de Lilia y procedió a leer el pedazo de papel que contenía su acusación—. Se les acusa a los señores Víctor Nikiforov y Georgie Popovich, aquí presentes, por robo premeditado de pastelillos de fresa con _chantilly_ e ingestión de los mismos en su totalidad...

—Objeción —intervino Víctor—. Mi apellido es incorrecto, es Katsuki-Nikiforov, cariño, no lo olvides.

Yura rodó los ojos irritado con la situación. Sí, definitivamente iba a perder el caso.

—Dejémonos de nimiedades —intervino Mila, quien terminaba en ese momento de retocar su maquillaje—. Propongo que mi cliente, Georgie Popovich, pase al estrado a declarar.

Georgie se sentó en un banquito en medio del sillón donde se encontraban todos los presentes. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, siendo solo interrumpidos por el jadeo constante de Makkachin, que los observaba atentos echado desde su cama para perros.

Yakov se aclaró un poco la garganta para decir:

—Georgie Popovich, se le informa de su derecho a no declarar en contra de sí mismo y a no confesarse culpable. Si usted va a declarar, responda a las preguntas que la parte acusatoria le formulará. ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro —se apresuró a contestar Georgie con solemnidad.

—¿Y si no es así, está consciente de que tendrá que ordenar la colección de _matryoshkas_ de su _coach_ y organizarla cronológicamente por su año de elaboración?

—Objeción, señor juez —intervino Mila (aunque a decir verdad, no quería hacerlo, el castigo era genial)—. El castigo impuesto está fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, lo intenté —se resignó Yakov dirigiendo una apenada mirada a Lilia, quién negaba con la cabeza acusatoriamente—. Comiencen, por favor.

—¿Es usted Georgie Popovich? —comenzó Yuuri, caminando en círculos por la sala de estar.

—Sí, lo soy.

—¿Declara usted que el día de ayer se presentó a este apartamento, cenó con nosotros y que, por lo avanzado de la noche, optó por aceptar nuestra invitación para quedarse a dormir?

—Es correcto.

—¿Acepta también, que observó y admiró con antojo los pequeños y apetitosos pastelillos de fresa con _chantilly_ rellenos de chocolate que les mostré antes de terminar la velada y exclamó que se veían deliciosos?

—Bueno... no puedo negar eso.

—¿Entonces, usted declara que había observado y localizado los pastelillos de fresa con _chantilly_ rellenos de chocolate y decoración _kawaii_ , aprovechó que no había nadie en la cocina de noche y hurgó en la alacena para tomarlos y acabar con su apetitosa y corta existencia?

—¡No es así, yo no me comí tus pastelillos, Yuuri!

—¡Pero acabas de declarar que los consideraste deliciosos...!

—Objeción, está intimidando a mi cliente —intervino Mila, quien ahora se pintaba las uñas de un coqueto tono rosa pastel.

—A lugar —declaró Yakov.

—En ese caso —prosiguió Yuuri ajustando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, el reflejo de sus lentes cegó por un momento a los presentes—. ¿Podrías explicarnos qué fue, según tú, lo que sucedió?

* * *

_Yo, Georgie Popovich, sé que no soy el protagonista de ninguna novela o historia y quizá nunca lo seré; sin embargo, si para tu propósito quisieras situarme como el personaje principal, mi vida definitivamente y sin dudarlo sería..._

_¡Una comedia romántica!_

_Así es, el romance y el amor están en el aire esperando a que nosotros abramos nuestras almas y nos dejemos llevar por tan puro y bello sentimiento._

_Amor por aquí, amor por allá... ¡el amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo sin parar!_

_Aunque debo admitir, que mi vida últimamente no está tan rodeada de amor._

_Desde el año pasado, en que dejé oficialmente las competencias, he dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo a enseñar a pequeños angelitos el hermoso arte del patinaje sobre hielo; no obstante aún me pesa llegar en las noches a casa solo y cansado, sin unos brazos en los cuales acurrucarme y un alma pura e inocente con la cual compartir mi soledad._

_Aún así, yo nunca he perdido la fe. Y fue por eso que un día, hace tres meses, las flechas mágicas de cupido se clavaron directamente en mi corazón cuando observé a ese maravilloso ángel que, con delicadeza, entró a la academia de patinaje y..._

—Objeción, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con los panecillos? —preguntó confundido Yura, interrumpiendo su partida de juego en el celular para intervenir.

—Tengo un punto, señor juez Yakov —argumentó Georgie.

—Llega rápido a él —sentenció Yakov extrañado por la forma en que Georgie se dirigió a él.

_Decía que a penas la vi, supe que ella era la indicada. Hermosos y largos caireles color castaño, ojos verdes hipnotizantes, complexión delgada pero firme y una voz angelical que enamoró mis sentidos a penas puede escucharla hablar cuando se dirigió a mí y con su dulce voz me dijo:_

_"¡Hey, obstruyes el paso, quítate!"_

—Entonces, ella te rechazó, viniste a casa de Víctor y Yuuri a llorar por otra causa perdida —resumió Mila esperando a que su barniz se secara debidamente.

—Al menos no salgo con cada persona que se cruza en mi camino —se defendió Georgie.

—Eso es porque a mi nadie me rechaza, cariño —atajó Mila con soberbia admirando sus uñas pintadas.

—¡Silencio! —demandó Yakov desde su lugar, Mila y Georgie se sacaron la lengua pero se callaron según lo indicado—. ¿Podrías llegar al punto de la explicación, Georgie?

—Lo que quiero decir es que recordé que Yuuri me mencionó que había entrado a unas clases de repostería, pero que tendría que salirse por las competencias. Unos días antes había escuchado a mi ángel exclamar lo mucho que le encantaban los pastelillos, es por eso que vine al apartamento para solicitar la ayuda de Yuuri y...

—¿Entonces viste los panecillos de fresa con chantilly, rellenos de chocolate, con decoración de gatitos kawaii y te los robaste? —interrumpió Yuuri—. ¡Eso me hubieras dicho desde el principio, dámelos!

—¡Qué no me robé nada! —se defendió Georgie—. Sí, lo pensé cuando los vi, pero la verdad es que estaba muy cansado y me quedé dormido en el sillón toda la noche. Disculpa Yuuri, pero en verdad, yo no me comí tus pastelillos.

Yuuri observó el semblante sincero y apenado de Georgie. Definitivamente no estaba mintiendo.

—Está bien, te creo —aceptó Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Y justo a tiempo! Me acaba de llegar un mensaje y ya me tengo que ir, los quiero chicos, _bye!_ —Mila tomó su bolsa y con total desenvoltura se encaminó a la salida cerrándola de un portazo que asustó al lindo perrito café que dormía apaciblemente en su camita.

—Continuemos —ordenó Lilia, empinándose la cuarta taza de té verde del día—. Como el jurado de esta sesión, la corte declara inocente a Georgie Popovich.

—¡Qué alivio, no podía con el remordimiento! —exclamó aliviado Georgie, levantándose de su asiento y regresando a su lugar.

—Se le llama al estrado a Víctor Nikiforov...

—Katsuki-Nikiforov.

—Como sea, viejo, ya vete a sentar.

—Víctor Niki... —la mirada elocuente que Víctor le dirigió a su _coach_ , hizo carraspear al ruso mayor, quien aclarándose la garganta agregó—. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Se le informa de su derecho a no declarar en contra de sí mismo y a no confesarse culpable. Si usted va a declarar, responda a las preguntas que la parte acusatoria le formulará. ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro —contestó vehemente Víctor posando su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Y si no es así, está consciente de que tendrá que ordenar la colección de _matryoshkas_ de su _coach_ y organizarla cronológicamente por su año de creación, además de entregar todos sus informes atrasados del material en la pista utilizado en estos últimos meses, así como gestionar el mantenimiento de sus patines y los de su pupilo?

—¡Yakov, eso es muy injusto! ¡Yurio, defiéndeme!

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ese castigo está genial! Mejor declárate culpable y vamos a comer, ya es tarde.

—Te voy a despedir si no me defiendes...

—Ni que me pagaras...

—Y yo que pensaba regalarte esa sudadera nueva de la colección _Tigritos Salvajes_ que tanto te gustó...

—¡Objeción! —intervino, de inmediato, el rubio.

—Está bien —consideró Yakov, resignado—. Comiencen, por favor.

Yuuri se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentado su esposo, y con el gesto más serio de su repertorio se propuso a comenzar:

—¿Es usted Víctor Katsuki-Nikiforov? —comenzó Yuuri el interrogatorio.

—Así es, ¿no te parece un nombre estupendo? —preguntó Víctor con su acostumbrado coqueteo. Precisamente esa sonrisa que lograba derretir a su amado y adorado esposo.

—Sí, lo es —contestó sonriendo como bobo, Yuuri.

—¡Objeción, el demandante está coqueteando con mi cliente, Yakov!

—A lugar, y no soy Yakov, soy señor juez.

—Como sea —el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

Yuuri carraspeó y, recuperando su semblante de total sobriedad continuó con su interrogatorio.

—¿Declara usted que el día de ayer observó por la tarde la preparación y el proceso de horneado de mis pastelillos de fresa cubiertos con _chantilly_ , rellenos de chocolate, decorados con bombones en forma de lindos gatitos _kawaii_ y exclamó que moría por probar uno de ellos cuanto antes?

—Sí, y no solo esos bollos, cariño.

—¡Víctor, esto es serio, por favor! —exclamó Yuuri, con el rostro rojo y avergonzado por el comentario.

—Sabes que solo puedo ser serio en la cama, amor...

—¡Yakov, objeción! —intervino Yuri, con gesto irritado. Ahora que una sudadera estaba en juego, se trataba de un asunto serio para el joven patinador.

—¡A lugar! Katsuki, continúa.

—Sí, señor —Yuuri lo volvió a intentar—. ¿Declara que lo antes dicho es verdad, Nikiforov?

—Así es —sonrió radiante Víctor—. Sin embargo, yo no me comí los pastelillos, al menos esos que horneaste, no.

Yuuri enrojeció por el comentario de Nikiforov, Georgie mencionó algo así como que ocurrió prácticamente justo enfrente de él y se alegraba de no haberse dado cuenta, mientras que Yura objetó que tal comentario nada tenía que ver con el juicio.

—¡Silencio, silencio! —Yakov ordenó compostura una vez más y con un dejo de cansancio en su voz, instó a Katsuki a continuar.

—Dejando de lado los comentarios poco apropiados —continuó el chico de lentes—. Declara entonces, el acusado, decir que en verdad se le antojaron los pastelillos, ¿es correcto?

—No tendría por qué negarlo. Has mejorado bastante, ahora los pastelillos saben deliciosos.

—¿¡Insinuas que antes sabían horrible!? —exclamó ofendido, Yuuri.

—Bueno, cariño... —Víctor trato de aligerar su mal atinado comentario con la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio—. Quiero decir... que ahora saben mejor. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Son exquisitos!

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que sí querías probarlos...

—Sí, pero nunca sería capaz de comérmelos todos —Víctor se paró del banquito y caminó en dirección a su esposo, con delicadeza tomó sus manos entre las suyas y besó el torso de una de ellas mirando a Yuuri con la devoción acostumbrada—. Amor, estoy consiente de tu esfuerzo para ganar el próximo GPF y los sacrificios que esto conlleva; por lo tanto, yo sería incapaz de traicionarte de esa forma, ¡primero me quedo calvo antes que hacerte daño!

—En ese caso declaro a mi cliente culpable, ¿ya vieron sus entradas? —inquirió el rubio con malicia.

—¡Yo no estoy calvo!, mis entradas son ligeramente protuberantes, eso es todo.

—Yuri Plisetksy, no puedes declarar a tu cliente culpable. Ese es mi trabajo —atajó Lilia. Yakov no podía poner orden en la sala pues trataba de contener su risa.

Víctor decidió ignorar el comentario, centrando toda su atención en la mirada de su esposo. Había llegado la hora de utilizar su mejor arma.

—Yuuri, créeme por favor, te lo digo aquí frente a estas personas que yo considero mi familia —Víctor tomó a su esposo de la barbilla para que ambos pudieran mirarse directamente a los ojos—. No dejes que este inconveniente sea una mancha que ensucie nuestro matrimonio perfecto. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Yuuri se perdió un momento en el azul de la mirada de su esposo. Él había dicho con anterioridad que la confianza era la base fundamental de cualquier relación.

Pues bien, llegaba el momento de demostrarlo con hechos y no solo con palabras.

—Lo sé —respondió Yuuri después de un momento—. Yo también te amo. Discúlpame por comportarme como un idiota. Es solo que...—. Yuuri compuso uno de los mejores pucheros que tenía en su repertorio—. Hoy es sábado, y realmente tenía ganas de comer uno de esos pastelillos...

Víctor sonrió con ternura, se acercó a su esposo, besó su frente y después su mejilla. Nikiforov siguió acariciando el rostro que tanto amaba y agregó:

—De fresa, cubiertos con _chantilly_ , rellenos de chocolate, adornados con un adorable bombón en forma de gatito, espolvoreados con brillitos. Podemos comprar un par después de comer, yo invito.

Yuuri sonrió radiante y se abrazó cual koala al cuerpo de su esposo. Víctor sostuvo su peso y lo abrazó con fuerza, pues no aguantaba estar peleado con Yuuri, aun cuando no fuera tan seria la discusión. Víctor sabía que Yuuri a veces podía ser caprichoso y que cualquier asunto relacionado a la comida representaba un tema serio para el patinador japonés. Quizás a veces ambos exageraban las situaciones; no obstante, cualquier problema siempre se podría solucionar si ambos se abrían al diálogo y la reconciliación.

Terminado el asunto y sin un culpable que castigar, Yuuri propuso, a modo de disculpa, una comida "familiar" en un restaurante cercano. Yura comentó que era lo menos que esperaba y se organizó con Víctor para comprar la sudadera que él mayor le hubo prometido con anterioridad. 

Los presentes se dirigían a la puerta cuando Yuuri, un tanto pensativo, preguntó:

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo encontré el recipiente tirado en el suelo?

—No es obvio —interrumpió Yura exasperado, a continuación señaló la esquina del apartamento, donde Makkachin jugaba con su pelota favorita—. Alguno de ustedes dejó a la vista los pastelillos y Makkachin se los comió.

—Deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario —comentó Yuuri con un dejo preocupado en la voz.

—Yo veo muy bien a Makkachin —se apresuró a contestar, Víctor—. Andando, es tarde y ya tengo hambre.

Sin pensar más en el asunto, Lilia, Yakov, Yura, Georgie y el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki salieron en búsqueda de sus sagrados alimentos. Con una plática amena y algunas riñas amistosas por parte de Víctor y Yura, ninguno notó que el esponjoso can los observaba moviendo emocionado su colita. Había faltado un testigo por declarar, y aunque él no era una persona, precisamente era quien sabía la verdad acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de los pastelillos misteriosamente desaparecidos.

* * *

_Era de noche y, al fin, los humanos que convivían con Makkachin se habían retirado a dormir._

_¡Qué bueno!, el día de mañana el esponjoso perrito tenía una agenda muy ocupada y necesitaba descansar para poder jugar con su pelota favorita con todas las energías que ameritaba._

_Makkachin se restregaba contra su suave y cómoda cobija color azul colocada encima de su camita especial para perros, se estiraba lentamente esperando que en algún momento el morfeo de los perritos lo llamara para tener dulces y divertidos sueños perrunos._

_Mientras el puddle intentaba acomodarse y descansar, una figura oscura surgió de entre las sombras haciendo que el perrito levantara las orejas y dirigiera su agudo sentido del olfato en dirección a la figura misteriosa como una clara señal de alarma._

_La dormida y esbelta figura de Yuuri Katsuki escaló cual koala la alacena de la cocina alcanzando al fin el recipiente más alto que se encontraba escondido detrás de los utensilios colocados en los anaqueles del mueble. El can observó al japonés sonreír por su triunfo para a continuación verlo engullir con gusto uno de esos apetitosos objetos que olían tan bien, y que sus amos nunca le otorgaban el honor de probar._

_Makkachin se acercó rápidamente al "humano de su humano" y chilló un poco con la esperanza de conseguir tan delicioso y codiciado alimento._

_—Lo siento, Makkachin, los perritos saludables no pueden comer chocolates_ _—escuchó el perrito decir a su dueño._

_El caniche inclinó la cabeza y sé quedó un rato parado al lado de Yuuri observando como su dueño se terminaba toda la comida de la caja mágica._

_Debían saber deliciosos, pensó el perrito; sin embargo eso él no lo sabría nunca. Solo se lo imaginaba por la forma en que su dueño saboreaba los bocadillos al punto de chuparse los dedos al terminar el último de ellos._

_La puerta chirrió y un olor familiar inundó la cocina. Su dueño principal, Víctor, hizo su aparición y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación, desprendiendo un ligero olor a preocupado, por cierto._

_—¿Otra vez te levantaste dormido, cariño?_

_Makkachin percibió la conocida fragancia combinada de sus dos dueños, ya que Víctor había tomado a Yuuri por los brazos con suma delicadeza y, como si fuera la situación más normal del mundo, ambos se encaminaron a la habitación principal ante la curiosa mirada del puddle esponjoso._

_Aprovechando la distracción, Makkachin dirigió su atención al recipiente que se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre la mesa. Quizá tendría la oportunidad de probar unas pocas moronas del festín que su dueño de cabello negro había comido esa noche._

_Una patita colocada en la mesa, la otra lentamente se encaminaba al objetivo. El bien maquilado plan del caniche hubiese dado resultado si la voz de su dueño de cabello platinado no lo hubiera desconcentrado, provocando así la caída del recipiente de plástico._

_—El chocolate es malo para los perros —le escuchó decir a su dueño mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas—. ¿Te parece si duermes con nosotros hoy?_

_Agitando su cola por la felicidad, Makkachin se apresuró a tomar su cobija para entrar a la habitación de sus dueños. Víctor sonrió por el arrebato de su mascota y observó la escena del crimen. El recipiente afortunadamente era de plástico por lo que solo había un montón de migajas esparcidas en el piso que Yuuri siempre se esforzaba por mantener inmaculado._

_—¿Debería limpiar? —escuchó Makkachin susurrar a su dueño y agregar con voz somnolienta—. Mejor mañana, ya estoy muy cansado._

_Makkachin se encontraba acurrucado sobre la cama cuando su dueño entró a la habitación. Sintió una tierna caricia detrás de sus orejas y, lo último que vio antes de dormir, fue a su humano abrazar con cariño a su otro dueño mientras también conciliaba el sueño._

**FIN**

**Y ahora un extra mientras se imaginan que pasan los créditos finales...**

_**Mila Babicheva** llegó a tiempo a su cita de las 2:30 p.m.; sin embargo, como su cita no era tan divertida como ella esperaba, optó por salir del elegante restaurante y acompañar a Lilia, Yakov, Yuri, Georgie y el matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov a su comida improvisada de la tarde._

_Actualmente Mila considera con calma cada una de sus salidas para evitar malos ratos y aburrimientos innecesarios._

_**Georgie Popovich** intento, al menos, cinco veces más ganarse el amor de su adorado ángel. Por fin, en el último intento, y después de convencer a Yuuri Katsuki de ayudarle a preparar un par de pastelillos, la linda chica de la historia dio el sí a Georgie. _

_Hoy en día ambos siguen en una hermosa relación en donde reina el amor, la dulzura y el rico olor de pastelillos cubiertos con chocolate._

_**Yakov Feltsman** se demoró tres meses más en ordenar su emblemática colección de muñecas matryoshkas por orden de año de creación. Lloró un día entero cuando, debido a un susto provocado por el coach Víctor Nikiforov, tiró y rompió su matryoshka favorita._

_Yakov colocó un letrero de prohibición de entrada a su oficina a Víctor Nikiforov. La orden de restricción sigue en pie hasta estos días._

_**Lilia Baranoshkaya** disfrutó mucho de su papel como jurado en el juicio improvisado. Actualmente, además de la profesión que desempeña en su academia de ballet, promueve la realización de juicios para resolver conflictos familiares (al menos de sus allegados). _

_Después de probar un par de pastelillos hechos por Yuuri Katsuki, asiste, junto al patinador japonés a clases de repostería._

_**Yuri Plisetsky** se llevó al decepción de su vida al encontrar que la sudadera prometida por Víctor Nikiforov en el jucio se había agotado. Ambos buscaron en todas las tiendas de Tigritos Salvajes del país sin éxito. Víctor se comprometió a encontrar la sudadera así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida._

_La búsqueda sigue hasta estos días._

_**Yuuri Katsuki** se preguntó por un tiempo el porqué su entrenador y esposo tendía a subir su régimen de entrenamiento siempre que él horneaba pastelillos. Un día, después de un susto de muerte el día que Yuri Plisetsky se quedó a dormir en el departamento del matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov, la verdad salió a la luz. _

_Yuuri siguió un pequeño tratamiento para controlar esos episodios de sonambulismo, afortudamente, y hasta la fecha, dichos episodios ya no se repiten más._

_**Víctor Nikiforov** pudo encubrir, al menos por un tiempo, los episodios de sonambulismo de su esposo. Sin embargo, al descubrirse el verdadero origen del duro régimen de entrenamiento impuesto por Nikiforov, su esposo, Yuuri, lo castigó con dormir en el sillón durante una semana. _

_La consternación de Nikiforov fue tal que al siguiente día irrumpió cual bólido a la oficina de Yakov Feltsman en el preciso momento que el entrenador ruso limpiaba sus adoradas matryoshkas. Víctor se hizo responsable de la indemnización de la matryoshka favorita de su coach y, hasta la fecha, tiene prohibida la entrada a la oficina de Feltsman._

_Como buena noticia, debido al incidente con el entrenador Feltsman, Yuuri perdonó a Víctor por no sincerarse acerca de sus atracones sonámbulos de comida y ambos disfrutaron una ardiente noche de amor, pasión y reconciliación._

_Víctor no se arrepiente de haber roto la valiosa matryoshka hasta estos días._

_Finalmente, **Makkachin** siguió viviendo como el perrito consentido del matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov. Amado por todos y odiado por nadie, el adorable perrito sigue disfrutando de sus días al lado de los humanos que tanto ama._

**¡Y aquí se terminan los créditos finales! XD**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Eso es todo!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y les parezca divertido haberlo leído. Confieso que, en un principio, no me encontraba tan segura de lo graciosa que era esta historia. Creo que es un temor normal en este género, a veces cuando uno cree que algo es gracioso a veces termina por no serlo. Le agradezco mucho a mi equipo de alianza y a mis amigas, Gaby, Nancy y Shary por darme sus consejos y comentarios para que fuera más gracioso este one-shot.
> 
> Les confieso que cuando salió el reto yo no tenía ninguna idea de qué escribir. En el grupo escogimos el tema de familia y lazos; pero aún así a mi no se me ocurría nada XD
> 
> Finalmente, un día estaba viendo Ranma 1/2, uno de mis animes favoritos, el humor de ese anime siempre ha sido mi debilidad y recordé vagamente un capítulo donde la familia Tendo junto a los Saotome organizaban una especie de juicio para descubrir quién se había comido los deliciosos tacoyakis (bolitas de pulpo) que Kasumi había comprado ese día. Me causó mucha gracia la idea de un juicio y, de inmediato pensé en que Yuuri sería capaz de organizar algo similar. Me encontraba yo preguntándome qué comida podría ser (en un principio incluso la idea era un one-shot con el título ¿Quién se comió mi katsudon?), cuando vino a mi mente una anécdota familiar. En mi casa solemos comprar pan dulce (conchitas, cuernitos, donas, por ejemplo) para cenar, y mi papá siempre se come mi pan :( Fue ahí cuando la idea se cuajó y comencé a escribir este peculiar OS. 
> 
> En verdad, espero se hayan divertido, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Nos veremos en otra nueva aventura próximamente!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
